The present invention relates to a spool holder for sewing machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a honeycomb-shaped spool-holder for holding a cone-shaped thread holder on a spindle of a serger-style sewing machine.
A variety of thread holders have been disclosed for use with sewing machines. The thread is commonly wound around a cone-shaped or cylindrical spool or core. A spool holder is generally inserted into the base of a thread holder or core prior to mounting on a sewing machine spindle for unwinding of the thread. A common thread bobbin and mated spool holder, which are mounted on a sewing machine spindle, will typically rotate and wobble as the thread is dispensed from the spool and bobbin with the spool holder rotating at a high angular velocity.
Some of these thread holders and spool holders have been specifically designed for use on serger-style sewing machine with the thread commonly wound around a cone-shaped spool. A spool holder is generally inserted in the base of the cone-shaped spool prior to mounting the mated pair onto a sewing machine spindle. During operation of the sewing machine, the mated spool holder and thread holder tend to jump and wobble as the thread unravels from the cone-shaped spool. In a serger-style sewing machine, the thread is typically unwound from the spool, and it is very desirable to maintain the cone-shaped spool holder in a stationary position to allow the thread to unwind from the spool as smoothly as possible rather than to allow the thread spool to rotate.
Preexisting spool holders for serger-style sewing machines suffer from various disadvantages, as they are generally of a weak construction and, easily crack or break during usage. Therefore, it is highly desirable to have an improved and durable spool holder capable of withstanding a wide range of dynamic forces, which may be experienced during a sewing operation. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a honeycomb-shaped spool-holder having an inner cylindrical hub, an outer conical member, and a plurality of partition walls extending in an axial direction therebetween in such manner as to sufficiently reinforce its overall structure to resist breakage during normal operations.
Further, the above-noted prior art spool holders may be suitable for a particular purpose, but they have not been found to have the strength and durability of the spool-holder of the present invention, and they have not been found to have the capability to maintain the spool in a relatively stable and stationary position on the spindle of a serger-style sewing machine.